Raspberry
by BEDEBAH KECIL
Summary: LuMin (GS)
1. Chapter 1

Aku merasakan sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamarku yang tak tertutup sempurna oleh horden putih gading yang meliuk tertiup angin Musim Panas. Sangat menganggu, seperti Zombie yang terkena cahaya, aku menghalaukan tanganku didepan mata.

Panas.

Tentu saja.

Suhu tertinggi di seoul.

Tidak selalu baik, ini sangat menusuk mata.

Aku masih ingat bahwa aku tidur masih mengenakan pakaian kerja, lengkap dengan sepatu yang masih terpasang dikakiku. Aku meliriknya sebentar, dan benar saja, _Otiv Adore Leather Full Black _masih menempel disana.

Aku menguap dan menggaruk sekitar pangkal leher, aku mengerut tidak nyaman dengan badan yang lengket. Sebelum benar-benar ambruk kembali di kasur aku segera menarik handuk dan mulai mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini kucoba untuk memulai hariku dengan sedikit bacaan dipagi hari. Aku meraup Koran di meja ruang tamu, lalu bersandar ke sofa. Mulai membuka lembaran pertama harian seoul hari ini.

Oh, ini benar-benar nyaman. Agustus yang nyaman.

Tidak harus takut terlambat ke kantor seperti biasa.

Liburan musim panas memang selalu datang terlambat, tetapi tidak pernah merugikan.

Kami semua mendapat giliran masing-masing. Dan inilah ganjaran yang kudapat.

Lembur semalaman lalu untuk beberapa Hari kedepan aku _Free!_

_Oh yeah, si Brengsek yang beruntung._

Aku tersenyum samar, tidak benar-benar fokus membaca dan hanya membayangkan sekelumit kesibukanku pada dokumen akhir-akhir ini akhirnya sirna sudah.

Kriiiing...

Aku melongok melihat ponselku berkedip dan berbunyi. Demi memegangnya, aku melempar koran di sampingku.

Dan inilah dia.

"Ya sayang?" ini masih pagi, tapi kekasihku sudah menyapa dengan tidak sabaran di ujung sana. Ia berbicara sementara aku dengan sabar menunggunya sampai selesai, sehingga aku bisa mengatakan '_Ya sayang'_ dan ia bisa lega setelah aku mendengarnya berbicara melalui telepon setelah beberapa minggu terakhir peranan ponsel tidak terlalu membantu cara kami untuk selalu berkomunikasi secara intens.

"Hmm." Aku menjawabnya dengan deheman seperti bisikan. Dia masih asik bercerita, aku merindukannya.

"_Lu, kau libur kan?" _tanyanya. Aku tersenyum lagi. Aku tahu kemana pikirannya.

"Iya." Jawabku singkat. Mungkin dia bisa menerima dengan baik meski aku merespon dengan pelit kata-kata. Dia paham seperti apa kekasihnya ini, dibanding yang lain.

"_Boleh, aku kesana?" _Aku mendengar ada nada was-was –Harapan- darinya. Apa mungkin dia juga merindukanku?

"Silakan. Aku menerimamu, kapanpun." Dia terpekik senang sebelum ingat bahwa sambungan teleponnya belum terputus. Dia berdehem kecil sedikit malu. Aku hampir terbahak membayangkan seperti apa wajahnya saat ini. Tapi aku menahannya. Itu bisa saja menyakiti hatinya.

"_Baiklah, siapkan dirimu. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga."

PIP...

Aku berdiri untuk memastikan stok makananku tidak habis di lemari pendingin, selagi Minseok menuju kemari, mungkin aku bisa sedikit menyiapkan beberapa makanan ringan. Tidak banyak, yang penting manis. Gadis itu sangat suka makanan manis. Aku tidak lupa agar selalu menyimpan beberapa makanan untuknya saat ia berkunjung kesini. Tidak begitu penting, tapi kupikir melalui hal-hal sekecil itu ia bisa merasa di perhatikan.

Saat tanganku membawa beberapa toples kecil didekapanku, bel apartemen berbunyi. Itu pasti dia. Aku memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah berada diatas meja, sebelum aku melangkah dan memeriksa intercom. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya muncul dilayar. Dia benar-benar manis, mungkin efek dari makanan manis yang selalu ia makan.

_Tidak bodoh! dia memang sudah manis. _

Aku terkekeh, memencet tombol untuk membuka Pintu secara otomatis dan muncullah ia dari sana. Mengenakan _Nicole Blouse, _celana hitam pendek dan Assesoris diatas kepalanya berupa jepitan kecil berbentuk bunga. Oh Tuhan. Dia benar-benar mempesona.

Dia berjalan kearahku dengan senyum malu-malu, lalu buru-buru mendekapku dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didepan dadaku, bersandar didepannya dan mencium leherku sekali.

"Luhan~" rengeknya manja. Aku berdehem, balas memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya dengan satu tangan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sambungnya.

"Aku juga... duduklah." Dia menggeleng, merajuk dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Matanya melihatku tak main-main tajamnya. "Mau kugendong?" dia tetap diam saja. "Baiklah... Jjan~" Aku mengangkat tubuhnya yang seringan bantal. Mendudukkannya diatas pangkuanku. Dan menggeser koranku yang tertinggal. Aku mulai sibuk memainkan jariku di pipinya. Aku sungguh merindukannya.

"Kau merindukanku, kau yakin?" katanya lagi mendadak sangsi.

"Miss You so badly, Honey."

"Tapi kau tak pernah datang ke rumah." Aku mengabaikan bagaimana caranya merajuk. Aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Bagaimana tangannya bermain, memainkan rambutku dan mulai menarik-narik kecil ujungnya, memilinnya dan dengan gerakannya yang lain di sepanjang kaos yang kugunakan.

"Itu karena aku sibuk, sayang. Kau tentu tahu, Chanyeol mendoktrin semua orang untuk memperkerjakanku seperti Buruh." Dia memukul dadaku. Ia tak pernah suka bagaimana aku menjelek-jelekkan kakaknya. Aku tertawa melihat matanya yang juga sedang melihatku seakan ingin menelanku bulat-bulat.

"Kalau Chanyeol tahu, dia akan membunuhmu."

"Percayalah, mungkin dia kakakmu yang tak lain adalah calon kakak iparku, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi kalau dia adalah Bos yang kejam." Aku mendengarnya mendengus, beralih mengelus perutku yang kencang berotot.

"Itu salahmu, seharusnya jangan mau menjadi asistennya." Dia tersenyum, aku tertular senyumnya, -yang juga membalas senyumannya saat ini-.

"Kau harus tahu satu rahasia." Dia mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dengan cepat. Aku menahan nafasku yang tertinggal sebatas tenggorokan.

Bagaimana dia bisa tambah menggemaskan dengan cara ini.

"Apa?" dia mulai penasaran dan meninggalkan kegiatannya disekitar perutku.

Aku memilin poninya dan membubuhkan kecupan ringan di bibir.

"Itu rencanaku mendekatimu." Begitu sadar Dia langsung memukul lenganku namun tidak kasar. Aku terbahak melihatnya memelotot.

"Dasar Licik!" Geramnya. Berontak ingin turun dari atas pahaku. Aku berhenti tertawa, melihatnya tidak nyaman duduk dipangkuanku. Tanganku yang bertahan untuk mendekapnya dibalik punggung, bergerak mengusapnya. Dia gugup aku melihatnya begitu dalam.

"Tapi Aku juga mencintaimu sayang." Kupegang pipinya yang ternoda warna merah jambu terang. Aku mejilat bibir bagian bawahku sebelum mulai mengikis jarak antara kami. Mataku mulai juling melihat matanya di jarak dimana hanya sebatas udara yang terasa menerpa wajah kami.

Aku meremas pinggulnya, memiringkan sedikit kepalaku, dia sudah memejamkan matanya sedari aku mulai memiringkan kepalaku. Sebelum menciumnya, aku menyibakkan poni yang yang membungkus dahinya. Lalu pelan-pelan aku mulai merasakan bibir merah, rasa Raspberry miliknya dengan lembut. Dadaku bergemuruh, suasana mulai panas ketika aku melumat lembut bibirnya yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran bibirku yang melingkupinya. Aku semakin merapatkan jarakku dengannya.

Begitupun dengannya. Aku mempersilakannya untuk menempelkan tangannya didepan dadaku, meremas Kaos bagian depan milikku. Dan melenguh erotis saat aku menelusupkan lidah menusuk rongga mulutnya dan menarik keluar lidahnya lalu menghisapnya dan melakukannya lagi secara berulang.

Dia pasrah dibawah kendaliku atas bibir dan isinya. Setelah waktunya, aku tahu dia kehabisan napas. Maka setelah aku melepaskan kulumanku di bibirnya, dia terbatuk pelan dan menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan mataku.

Aku terkekeh. Dia masih saja malu. Kami sudah berpacaran dari dia masih kelas 3 SMA, dan dia sudah kuliah semester 5 tahun ini.

Aku terkesiap melihatnya yang sacara lembut menarik kakinya yang semula duduk mengangkang diatas pahaku.

"Tidak, biarkan seperti ini." Dia kaget aksinya ketahuan. Kungkungan tangannya masih didepan dadaku, membuatku bisa menangkup jari-jari mungilnya didalam bungkusan tanganku.

"Aku sangat merindukan ketika kau duduk seperti ini."

"A-aku tidak nyaman." Ujarnya gugup dan malu. Meski perasaanku juga sama dengannya yang tidak nyaman merasakan kedutan aneh diantara kedua pahaku dibawah sana, tetapi mendapatinya secara nyata seperti ini sungguh jarang kudapatkan. Ini bahkan hanya kali ke delapan, selama ini.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan macam-macam." Dia mengangguk dan diam saja diatas pahaku. Awalnya aku merasa ini baik, tetapi setelah dia bergerak-gerak gelisah diatasnya seperti sedang menggodaku untuk terangsang, aku melihat bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang akan berakhir tidak baik, maka cepat-cepat aku memutuskan untuk menariknya dari pangkuanku dan membimbing langkahku sendiri menuju lemari pendingin menjauhinya.

_Sial! Kenapa tadi aku menahannya kalau aku sendiri yang tersiksa. _

"Kau mau minum apa?" kataku berat dan serak. Buru-buru aku berdehem. "Disini ada susu rasa vanila dan pisang, dan tentunya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu Minum Soju. Kau mau yang mana?" dia datang kearahku, berada disampingku melihat kedalam lemari pendingin pintu dua milikku. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia langsung mengambil Kardus Susu rasa pisang dan menusukkan sedotan diatasnya. Menyeruputnya sambil menatapku.

"Aku suka rasa pisang." Aku tersenyum seperti sudah mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya.

"Bagus. Dan aku suka rasa Rapberry." Dia mengerjap bingung. Melihatku lalu kedalam lemari pendingin lagi lalu melihatku lagi.

"Tapi disini tidak ada yang rasa raspberry." Tangannya sibuk menyingkirkan beberapa minuman yang menghalangi matanya, barangkali ia menangkap ucapanku dengan serius dan mencari susu rasa raspberry didalamnya. Aku berusaha agar tawaku tak meledak sekarang.

"Ada tidak?" aku masih menahan agar tidak terbahak saat itu juga.

"Tidak ada, mungkin habis." Ujarnya polos.

"Tidak. Aku melihatnya." Dia berusaha melihat lagi dan mencarinya di kulkas.

"Dimana?"

"Disini." Ku tarik dagunya agar menatap kearahku lalu menciumnya kilat yang menimbulkan bunyi _'Cup'_ diantara bibir kami. "Kau lupa rasa LipBalm mu sendiri, huh?"

"Luhan~" dia merengek karena malu. Aku terbahak saat itu juga.

Hiburan yang menarik.

Liburan musim panas memang selalu terlambat, tetapi tidak merugikan.

Dan inilah ganjaran untukku.

Kenikmatan menjahilinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, pipinya yang bulat kemerahan dan senyum malu-malu saat aku mengajaknya bertunangan. Dia terus saja melakukan hal yang sama setelah bertahun-tahun kami berpacaran, aku mulai berpikir, kapan dia akan bersikap liar dan tidak malu?

_Dasar bodoh! apa yang kau pikirkan?_

Aku tahu, bahwa yang ada di otakku sekarang sudah tidak beres dan beberapa persen diantaranya adalah gambaran mengenai keindahan Tubuhnya.

Oh Ya Tuhan. Kepalaku pusing dan pangkal pahaku berkedut.

Tidak! Ini tidak boleh menjadi kebiasaan.

Masih ada beberapa Bulan lagi untuk membuatnya sah menjadi milikku, dan selama itu pula aku harus membiarkan pikiranku yang bekerja ketimbang nafsuku.

Aku tersenyum mengerikan bagi siapa saja yang melihatku sekarang. Sampai aku merasakan tatapan malas dari Bos ku yang seolah menjadi sinar laser senapan tembak.

"Segera ke ruanganku." Itu yang kudengar darinya sebelum pintu ruangannya benar-benar tertutup rapat. Saat ini aku seperti akan menghadiri acara pemakaman. Suasana hitam ada dimana-mana, Chanyeol memang selalu mengerikan.

Aku mengibaskan tanganku ke udara beberapa kali, seakan mengusir aura kelam milik Chanyeol yang tertinggal. Aku terkekeh kecil lalu mulai membuka pintu Ruangannya dengan senyum yang masih tertinggal di wajahku.

Sebaliknya, kontras dengan apa yang ada diwajah Chanyeol saat ini. Bos ku yang satu ini pasti akan terkena penyakit Darah tinggi jika terus-terusan seperti itu, tidak bisakah dia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, meski hanya tersenyum sinis. Sebenarnya ini yang menjadi pertanyaanku dari dulu, apa mungkin cetakan wajahnya dengan wajah Minseok berbeda? Kenapa mereka sangat bertolak belakang? Tapi Aku tidak peduli, lagipula yang akan kunikahi adiknya bukan dia.

Aku mulai menaruh pantatku di kursi yang ada di ruangan Chanyeol dengan nyaman. Meski keadaannya tidak terlalu nyaman.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tidak berbasa-basi.

"Ini masih dikantor. Dan aku masih Bos mu." Aku menghela nafas dengan malas.

"Baiklah. Ada apa Tuan memanggil saya?" Dia mengendurkan ketegangan di saraf lehernya.

"Ku dengar kau sudah melamar adikku ya?"

Oh Ya Tuhan! Ku kira ada apa.

Makhluk ini, hanya untuk bertanya seperti ini apa harus dia menebar suasana semenyeramkan seperti tadi?

"Iya, kenapa?" dia melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menggeleng beberapa kali, seperti menilai diriku.

"Kalau begitu..." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Selamat." Aku menarik sudut alisku hingga terangkat satu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Ini bukan April Moop dan jangan mengangguku dengan cara seperti ini. Pekerjaanku masih banyak." Aku sudah hampir mengangkat beban tubuhku sebelum dia mengerluarkan sebuah Kotak berwarna biru Beludru dari saku Jas nya. Jika tidak salah, bentuknya mirip kotak cincin kawin.

Jangan bilang justru dia gantian yang akan melamarku?

Aku meringis.

"Ini, ambillah." Aku menurutinya, meski agak ragu.

"Apa ini?" kataku sambil mengocok Kotak dan mendengar bunyi berisik dari dalamnya.

"Jangan dikocok bodoh! Itu bukan minuman soda."

"Aku juga tahu. Aku hanya memastikan, jika kau tidak memberiku kotoran kucing." Dia memelotot kearahku. Aku mengedikkan bahuku dan fokus pada Kotak ditanganku.

"Tidak, bodoh! itu adalah cincin dari keluarga kami. Kupikir karena kau akan segera menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga kami, kau harus memilikinya satu." Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika boleh kusarankan, suruh saja adikmu yang memberikannya padaku. Itu pasti akan lebih manis daripada caramu. Kupikir aku akan disidang tadi."

"Brengsek! Keluar sana!"

"Itulah yang ingin kulakukan sedari tadi." Sebelum aku benar-benar terkena lemparan sepatunya, aku segera membawa langkahku menjauhinya. Bermain-main dengannya hanya membuang waktu dan tidak berguna, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Dokumen dan dokumen, selebihnya lagi pasti pikiran bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Aku tertawa memikirkan yang satu itu. Sehun –adikku- masih mending daripada dirinya yang pelit tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini aku menepati janjiku mengajak Minseok untuk Kencan. Sebelum kami berdua dipingit dan tidak bisa bertemu, aku ingin memastikan bahwa kami menggunakan waktu kami dengan baik untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Aku memarkirkan Mobilku didepan restoran bergaya outdoor, disebuah jalanan menuju Kantorku. Minseok masih diam disebelahku, di bangku penumpang. Aku menatapnya yang lagsung mendapat respon darinya. Dia tersenyum, seakan kodeku tersampaikan dengan baik.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya." Katanya sebelum aku memegang tangannya.

"Tentu saja, disinilah waktu itu aku hampir menabrakmu. Dan itu adalah awal yang tidak bisa dikatakan manis untuk sebuah Hubungan yang kita jalani sekarang." Dia tertawa kecil, sangat manis dengan gigi-giginya yang kecil tertutupi oleh satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Itu salahmu, kau saja yang ceroboh. Untung aku tidak mati." Dia mengomeliku, namun aku hanya tersenyum geli.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu mati sebelum menjadi milikku. Aku adalah Pangeranmu, kau ingat?"

"Jangan menggombal Luhan! Kau sungguh tidak pandai dalam hal itu." Dia menyindirku sebelum sebuah kecupan manis aku tanamkan di punggung tangannya. Kudengar dia terkikik geli.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang lucu?" dia mengangguk. "Apa?"

"Kau!" Jawabnya cepat disertai dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah langsung kepadaku.

"Aku?" Tanyaku tidak paham.

"Iya. Kubilang jangan sok romantis, tapi kau tetap melakukannya."

"Memang apa salahnya? Aku hanya sedang membangun momen-momen manis ketika kita bersama. Kita akan segera menikah, maka dari itu aku ingin membuat kenangan manis sebanyak-banyaknya agar kita bisa mengingatnya ketika kita sudah tua dan tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, sampai kita hanya bisa berbicara satu sama lain, dan membicarakan apa yang kita lakukan saat ini."

"Oh Luhan, perutku mual." Aku tahu dia sedang menyindirku untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah hamil?" dia memukul lenganku sementara aku hanya tertawa renyah. Bagaimana dia bisa hamil jika aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku tertawa lagi.

Kenapa menjahilinya lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menjahili kakaknya.

Tentu saja, Chanyeol bukanlah tipeku.

Dan aku sedang tidak dalam pikiran untuk menjadi Homo.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke Bahu jok dan memiringkan kepalanya menatapku. Aku membuat pose berpikir sampai dia terkikik geli dan mencolek pipiku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat keponakan untuk Bos ku?" Minseok mencubit perutku dengan susah payah. Tidak keras tapi lumayan sakit. Perutku mulai mengendur, itulah masalahnya. Aku harus berlatih lagi mulai sekarang.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam Luhan!" ancamnya. Aku mengangguk tanpa bisa menahan tawaku.

"Lalu apa kau punya ide?" tanyaku lembut, tapi bibirnya memberengut tidak suka dan menatap mataku seolah menebar aura jahat.

"Apa?"

"Kau yang mengajak kencan, kupikir kau sudah menyusun rencana." Tanganku terulur untuk merapihkan rambut cokelatnya yang dibuat bergelombang menjuntai menutupi lengannya.

"Aku hanya berpikir sampai disini. Mengajakmu kencan dan hanya berdiam diri di mobil."

"Apa bagusnya kencan di mobil!" dia bersungut-sungut marah. Demi Tuhan dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan itu sungguh menggemaskan. Tapi aku tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam atau Chanyeol akan benar-benar menggantungku di Pohon.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?" dia seperti tertarik dengan omonganku. Dia mengerjap lucu beberapa kali. Aku hanya bisa menahan hasrat atau sesuatu yang kurang baik akan terjadi.

"Memang apa?"

"Kita bisa membuat Mobilku bergoyang." Dia belum sadar apa yang aku katakan padanya. Sebelum mata cantik itu membulat, memelotot tajam seperti mata kakaknya yang mengerikan.

"Luhan!" Dia menyerangku dengan pukulan tangannya beberapa kali. Diantara pukulannya aku hanya pasrah tidak punya tenaga untuk menghalaunya karena kelelahan tertawa. Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia bisa sepolos itu menangkap maksudku. Ini bahkan terlewat 33 detik sebelum dia sadar aku sedang menggodanya untuk Bercinta didalam Mobil.

Dia mulai kelelahan memukuliku dan noda kelewat indah itu menggerogoti pipinya lalu merembet ke telinganya yang berubah menjadi merah padam.

Aku tidak tahu dia sedang marah atau malu. Atau mungkin keduanya.

"Kau marah?" aku takut dia marah karena dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung melihat kedepan.

"Aku malu!" suara tawaku terdengar lagi.

Oh Ya Tuhan.

Aku tidak berhenti menyebut nama Tuhan ketika aku harus bersamanya. Ini sungguh menggelikan. Dia sungguh Lucu.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertawa dan dia terdiam.

"Baiklah, kita baikan?"

"Tidak! Aku masih malu!" aku hampir tersedak Ludahku sendiri saat menahan nafasku yang akan mengeluarkan suara tawa lagi. mataku sudah hampir berair karena lelah menertawakannya. Baiklah sampai disini atau dia akan benar-benar marah.

Aku menunggunya sampai suasana yang mengganggunya tadi sudah hilang. Mulai ketika dia menatapku dengan wajahnya yang mulai bersih dari noda merah jambu. Aku mengangkat kedua alisku.

"Ada apa?"

Matanya menelusuri tanganku.

Cincinnya.

"Kapan Chanyeol memberikannya padamu?" sorot matanya mengingatkanku bahwa sekarang masalah cincin ini yang harus ku bahas untuk mengusir kecanggungannya. Aku menghormatinya, makanya aku tidak ingin dia sakit hati dengan tawaku.

"Tadi sore ketika di Kantor. Kupikir aku harus memakainya."

"Apa karena ini. kau ingin memamerkan ini didepanku ya?" Bahuku mengedik sebelum aku mulai merapatkan lenganku untuk merengkuhnya dan membubuhkan kecupan manis dipipinya.

"Ini salah satunya, tapi yang menjadi alasan utamanya adalah kau." Dahinya berkerut, itu membuatku gemas dan menghadiahinya ciuman lembut disana.

"Karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Kita akan menikah, dan itu artinya sebentar lagi kita tidak akan bertemu untuk memastikan bahwa kita benar-benar menjalankan Ritual sebelum pernikahan."

"Aku bahkan tidak berpikiran sampai kesana." Aku tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya yang halus dengan lembut. Dia sangat cantik meskipun dalam keadaan diam. Aku bisa gila jika berada didekatnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa, atau pikiran macam-macam itu akan datang. Dengan buru-buru aku berdehem kecil dan menolehkan kepalaku demi menghilangkan pikiran kotor yang mampir.

"Kau kenapa?" sepertinya gelegat anehku terbaca olehnya.

Buru-buru kutolehkan lagi kepalaku menghadapnya. Aku tersenyum sekali lagi dan menciumnya sekilas tepat di bibir.

"Aku hampir saja melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan, jika tidak ingat aku harus menjagamu." Dia mengeritnyit bingung. Tapi dia hanya diam dan tidak membalas kata-kataku.

Kupikir mungkin saja dia tidak paham maksudku.

"Minseok." Kami melihat satu sama lain dan aku ingin menciumnya.

"Iya?" responnya singkat. Bibirnya terbuka karena gigi kelincinya. Aku menjilat bibirku sendiri. Tangan kananku terulur untuk menyentuh pipinya dan membimbingnya untuk semakin merapatkan jarak kami agar aku bisa menghabisi bibirnya.

Dia semakin mendekat dan tahu jika aku akan menciumnya. Bahkan dia sudah menutup matanya, jauh-jauh sebelum aku menyibakkan poninya dan membawa ibu jariku mengelus bibirnya yang langsung dikulum olehnya.

_Oh Minseok jangan lakukan ini padaku._

Bibirku menggantikan ibu jariku untuk memberi servis terbaikku dan mulai melumat bibirnya meski aku tahu pengunjung restoran dapat melihat apa yang kami lakukan melalui kaca Mobilku yang cukup bening.

Kami terus melakukannya, menyesap dan memberikan kecupan kecil lalu menghisap bibir masing-masing seakan bibir ini tidak akan habis. Aku meremas pinggangnya dan semakin merapatkan wajahnya padaku. Dia melenguh saat dengan tidak sengaja tanganku yang ingin turun mendorong lehernya justru mengenai dadanya. Buru-buru kusudahi ciuman kami. Ini bahaya. Aku bisa lepas kendali jika tetap melakukannya.

"Luhan, apa kau baru saja menyentuhnya?" tangannya menyilang didepan dada dan kepalanya menunduk. Aduh, aku merasa bersalah, bagaimana bisa tanganku tergelincir.

"Maaf tanganku tergelincir. Sungguh." Aku mencoba meyakinkannya.

Tuhan tolong bantu aku.

"Kita pulang sekarang!" perintahnya Mutlak. Demi menjaga perasaannya aku segera menyalakan mesin Mobilku dan membawanya pulang.

Selama dalam perjalanan, dia sama sekali tidak berbicara. Aku benar-benar dalam masalah sekarang.

"Minseok aku benar-benar minta maaf." Dia masih diam melihat kosong kedepan.

Aku mendesah frustasi, apalagi yang harus kukatakan sekarang. Dalam keadaan seperti ini yang kubisa hanya membiarkan dia melupakan kemarahannya. Semakin mendesaknya pun percuma, bisa-bisa rencana pernikahan ini batal. Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Aku tidak sadar bahwa sekarang aku sudah sampai didepan Rumah Bosku yang artinya juga menjadi Rumah Minseok.

Dia keluar dengan tergesa tanpa mengatakan pamit kepadaku. Rupanya dia benar-benar marah. Kalau chanyeol tahu ini, aku bisa dipukul olehnya. Bahkan yang terburuk dia akan menentang pernikahan kami.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!

Luhan kau benar-benar bodoh!

Aku memukul stir kemudiku dengan marah.

Aku harus segera meminta maaf kepadanya nanti melalui ponsel dan jika tidak bisa maka aku akan menemuinya secara paksa. Atau dia akan semakin marah padaku jika aku melakukannya. Atau Ya Tuhan, aku bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau dan Minseok ada masalah?" itulah kata pertama yang kudengar saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menepukku didepan Pintu Lift. Meski terkejut aku berusaha memasang tampangku tetap keren didepannya. Aku melihatnya dari atas kebawah dan sebaliknya, memastikan bahwa aku memang sedang tidak sakit mata.

"Apa kau benar-benar Chanyeol?" Aku tidak niat menjawabnya dan justru bertanya karena aku heran dengan penampilannya yang lain dari biasanya.

Jas dan setelan kemeja Formalnya hilang entah kemana justru berganti dengan Hoodie hitam beserta celana jeans sobek-sobek di bagian kedua lututnya. Orang ini juga memakai Topi hitam bertulis 'BadBoy' yang ia pasang miring diatas kepalanya, kalau tidak salah ia juga tidak memakai sepatu kulitnya, tapi menggantinya dengan sneakers Hitam.

_Apa-apaan orang ini?_

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum aneh kearahku. Jika tidak ingat aku sedang menjaga wibawa mungkin aku sudah membuka mulutku seperti 'O' besar. Ini sungguh luar biasa. Hal apa yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum dan juga... aneh?

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan penampilanku?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali. Kadang seseorang yang terlalu pendiam dan jarang terjamah dunia luar akan berakhir sepertinya. Pikirku.

Aku meneguk ludahku. Jangan-jangan Bos ku sudah gila karena hampir melajang diseumur hidupnya yang sudah menginjak kepala 3. "Apa mungkin karena aku terlalu membuatmu stress akhir-akhir ini?" Tanyaku lagi. Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Bosku justru tersenyum semakin lebar. Aku merasa bahwa akulah yang paling berdosa sekarang, berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ini balasan karena aku terlalu lama menyia-nyiakan waktu dimana selama ini aku tidak pernah baik kepadanya dan sekarang belum waktunya aku membalas budi kepadanya dia sudah gila duluan.

Ting...

Bunyi bel Lift yang terbuka lebar mengingatkan kami untuk segera memasukinya dan memencet angka 27.

Aku meringis.

Aku masih penasaran, aku kira aku masih mimpi dan telanjang dada sambil terlentang diatas kasur. Tapi nyatanya ini bukan adegan dalam film _Divergent_, ataupun aku yang mempunyai kekuatan seorang seperti itu di dunia nyata.

Intinya, Meski kukatakan 'Ini bukan Nyata', aku tidak akan muncul ke permukaan dan menemukan aku basah kuyup seperti baru saja mimpi buruk.

Ting...

Bunyi itu lagi yang menginterupsi kami, aku masih acuh tak acuh dan membiarkan Chanyeol keluar terlebih dahulu.

Diluar sini orang-orang mulai sibuk membicarakan penampilan Chanyeol.

Oh, Park. Rasakan itu.

Tawaku muncul dengan sinis.

Dari beberapa pegawai aku membalas sapaan dan senyum simpul mereka sebelum menyusul Chanyeol.

Berjalan dibelakangnya berjarak beberapa meter membuatku sangat puas seperti sedang mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-MINSEOK-**

"Nona Minseok." Aku tersenyum manis merespon sapaan hangat para pegawai kakakku disepanjang lorong menuju ruangan kerjanya.

Hari ini, dengan tiba-tiba kakakku berlagak aneh, Kamis ku yang cerah harus hancur karena perintah dadakan darinya. Tumben sekali dia memintaku kekantornya setelah insiden Luhan hampir menabrakku dulu.

Sebenarnya sudah mulai dari pagi kemarin dia terlihat aneh, seperti tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri dan mendadak baik, tapi dampak perubahan yang paling besar adalah hari ini.

Aku tidak pernah tahu mengapa ia bisa seperti itu dan aku juga tidak mau repot-repot bertanya kepadanya atau uang jajanku akan dipotong olehnya karena banyak bicara.

Aku ingat percakapan antara Ayah dan ibuku, yang hanya mengatakan mungkin kakakku ingin berganti suasana dan ingin tetap terlihat muda di usianya yang sekarang, mereka mengijinkan asal tidak mempengaruhi urusan kantor.

Apa-apaan.

Bahkan Aku sampai tak mengenalinya sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sampai juga di ruangannya. "Selamat siang Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" itu adalah Pak Choi, sekertaris kakakku. Dan aku juga hafal betul, siapa yang duduk di meja disebelah meja pak Choi yang sedang menatapku kaget.

Itu Luhan.

Aku masih marah dengannya, dan aku tidak ingin terlibat kontak apapun dengannya.

"Apa kakakku ada?" aku bertanya kepada Pak Choi sebelum dia mengatakan jika kakakku ada, tapi ia menyarankanku untuk menunggu disalah satu sofa disana karena kakakku sedang ada tamu didalam.

Meski malas dan aku ingin cepat-cepat mengenyahkan mukaku dari hadapan luhan tapi mau tak mau aku harus duduk sebentar disana. Mana tahu jika yang didalam sana bersama kakakku adalah rekan bisnisnya. Aku juga tidak ingin mendobraknya jika masih sayang nyawa atau kakakku akan menggantungku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diriku di sofa yang tidak menatap langsung kearah Luhan. Aku duduk menyamping sehingga aku bisa sedikit bebas melakukan aktivitasku menunggu tanpa harus terang-terangan menyaksikan bagaimana Luhan melihatku seperti sedang menelanjangiku dari balik mejanya. Minimal rambutku yang panjang bisa menutupi sebagian mukaku.

Yeah, begini sudah bagus.

"Hai." Aku melongok dengan kaget lalu menjatuhkan pandanganku lagi ke Ponsel yang kupegang. Kulihat orang itu justru semakin mencari perhatian dariku.

Dia mulai duduk disampingku. Dan semakin menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit rapat kearahku.

"Tetap disitu atau aku akan menendangmu!" ancamku jahat. Dan dia tidak berani berkutik.

Huh? Kukira dia akan tetap melanjutkannya.

Duh sial!

Harapan apa itu?

"Kau masih marah tentang kencan semalam?" aku malas mendengar ia mulai membahas hal itu lagi. Dan juga malu. Sebagai perempuan, meski sudah bertunangan tentu saja hal itu juga termasuk pelecehan seksual, karena kami belum suami istri untuk melakukan sejauh itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan saat melakukannya?

"Minseok dengar..."

"Aku mendengarmu dan aku tidak Tuli." Kataku tajam berusaha membuatnya mengerti posisiku jika aku marah.

"Baik, pertama Lihat aku dulu." Aku menurutinya. Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan datar.

Dia menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Matanya sayu menatapku. Dan sial! Dia benar-benar sedang memelas sekarang. Aku harap aku tidak goyah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah melakukannya... tapi kau perlu tahu, jika aku juga benar-benar tidak sengaja."

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa percaya dengan mudah?" dia memegang bahuku demi melihatku lebih jelas. Dan aku membiarkannya saja. Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana keberaniannya untuk meminta maaf secara jantan kepadaku.

"Aku berani bersumpah, bahwa aku benar-benar ti-..."

"Minseok!" tiba-tiba suara besar Chanyeol memanggilku dari pintunya yang terbuka.

Aku melihat kakakku sekilas dan melihat Luhan lagi. memberi peringatan bahwa dia harus melepas tangannya dari bahuku dan membiarkanku masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol.

Rupanya tidak sulit dan dia langsung melakukannya.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti setelah kau keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol." Katanya, mengingatkanku. Aku tidak menjawabnya dan segera masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-LUHAN-**

Aku sudah berada dimana aku akan mengatakan –sekali lagi- kebenaran yang terjadi malam itu.

Yeah. Aku harap dia akan percaya dan lekas memaafkanku.

Aku memegang bahunya yang sempit dan kurus. Kurasakan kain dari Dress yang ia kenakan ditanganku. Sedikit meremasnya dan menatap tepat kedalam manik matanya yang bulat dengan pandangan bersalah dan menyesal.

Saat ini aku benar-benar berharap bahwa dia mau mengerti keadaanku.

Oke.

Aku akan memulainya.

Dan inilah dia.

"Aku berani bersumpah, bahwa aku benar-benar ti-..."

"Minseok!"

_Oh Ya Tuhan apalagi ini._

Sial! Aku mendesis pelan agar Minseok tak mendengarnya. Kenapa harus memanggil disaat yang tidak tepat Park?!

Aku menelusurkan mataku menatapnya yang dibalas olehnya seakan aku harus melepas tanganku darinya.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku benar-benar hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan dia memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol, lalu dia menutup pintunya kembali seakan menutup akses bagiku untuk menguping atau melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan didalam.

Oke.

Kenapa aku merasa bahwa mereka sedang berkomplot melawanku?

Sebuah telapak tangan besar dan kasar menepuk pundak kananku sekali.

Pak Choi rupanya.

Wajah keriputnya menunduk menatapku.

Dahiku mengerinyit.

"Kau berkelahi dengan Minseok?" Aku memikirkan kata-kata Pak Choi sekali lagi.

Berkelahi?

Itu artinya aku memukul perempuan?

Tapi tidak!

"Tidak." Ujarku singkat namun menjelaskan keadaan kami yang sebenarnya. "Ini hanya salah paham, dan aku sedang dalam kondisi untuk memperbaikinya." Tambahku lagi. Aku tidak ingin ini menjadi alasan bagi orang-orang untuk menggosipkan hubungan kami.

Meski aku sadar dalam keadaan yang sebenar-benarnya bahwa pak Choi tak akan bergosip seperti Junmyeon, pacar adikku.

Tapi aku merasa ini adalah masalah pribadi dimana hanya kami berdua yang dapat menyelesaikannya sehingga orang lain tak perlu tahu, apalagi sampai meminta bantuan orang ketiga.

Tidak.

Itu bukanlah prinsipku.

Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan minseok.

Aku harap ia juga sama.

"Kupikir kau perlu membasuh mukamu. Apa kau baru saja akan menangis?" buru-buru kusentuh mata bawahku dan sadar bahwa aku sedang dikerjai olehnya.

_Apa-apaan ini._

"Aku bukan lelaki yang seperti itu ,Pak Choi." Pak Choi mengedik acuh, berlalu dari hadapanku dengan suara tawanya yang tidak berhenti. Sampai dia mengambil cangkirnya untuk diisi kopi hitam ke dispenser pembuat Kopi disudut ruangan dan kembali duduk lagi dimejanya.

Klek...

Kepalaku berputar cepat seolah sistem alarm yang mendeteksi gerakan minseok dan akan berbunyi jika merasakan langkahnya sudah bebas dari ruangan Chanyeol. Dengan senang aku berdiri dari dudukku dan melihatnya dengan penuh harap.

Dia melihatku, sebelum mataku menangkap apa yang ia bawa ditangannya.

Apa itu sebuah bunga?

Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan benda itu?

Apa Chanyeol mendoktrinnya agar memberikannya padaku?

Jika iya, maka aku akan cepat-cepat ke gereja dan mendoakan agar Chanyeol tetap gila.

Bayangkan saja, jika dalam keadaan normal kujamin Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan itu demi aku.

"Bunga untuk siapa?" tanyaku tak mau terlalu percaya diri. Dia menatap sebuket bunga mawar merah segar ditangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Mataku memelotot kaget.

Itu berarti bunga itu bukan untukku.

_Kau terlalu berharap, Luhan._

"Jadi akan kemana kita?"

"Huh?" masih belum mengerti maksudnya karena masih sedikit kecewa dan tertohok. Aku berdiri bagai manusia paling bodoh sedunia. Sampai dia mendengus dan melihat kepalaku dengan malas.

"Katamu kita harus membahasnya setelah aku keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol." Aku mengerti. Dan dengan cepat tanganku sudah menerobos masuk kedalam lengan kirinya untuk mengapit lenganku dan keluar dari gedung yang menjadi Kantorku.

Kami berjalan kearah mobilku yang terparkir di basement dan kembali membuka pintu mobil untuk diriku sendiri setelah membukakan pintu untuk Minseok. Dan mulai menjalankan Mobilku kearah Taman, didekat kampusnya.

Aku ingat, ini adalah hari Kamis, dan dia ada Jadwal kuliah jam 2 nanti.

Ini masih setengah satu itu artinya setidaknya masih ada waktu lama untuk menjelaskan semua kepadanya.

Aku mengingatkan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa setelah dari sini kesalah pahaman ini harus selesai atau aku akan benar-benar menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang tak becus menjadi lelaki.

Aku membimbingnya untuk berjalan kearah bangku taman dan menyuruhnya duduk sebelum kugeser duduknya agar merapat ke tubuhku beberapa inci.

Wanginya masih tetap sama. Sangat menenangkan dan membuaiku untuk menenggelemkan wajahku diperpotongan lehernya, kemudian mengendusnya dan-...

"Cepat katakan atau aku akan benar-benar terlambat."

Suaranya yang ketus mengetuk kesadaranku untuk tetap berdiri pada tempatnya setelah pikiran aneh itu mendadak muncul karena aroma tubuhnya. Kerongkonganku tidak kering tapi aku berdehem yang justru semakin menjelaskan aku sudah ketahuan basah berpikiran mesum.

"Baik. Kau ingin mendengarkan dari mana? Atau kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu agar kau memaafkanku?" dia justru bertolak pinggang dalam duduknya ketika sudah memangku sebuket bunga yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Sebenarnya ada rahasia apa dengan bunga itu.

Kupikir dia bisa saja meninggalkannya di mobilku kan?

"Kau mau aku menyuruh-nyuruhmu?"

"Terserah."

"Luhan! Kau ini niat minta maaf tidak sih?"

"Minseok kau harus tahu aku tidak pernah main-main mengenai hubungan kita. Aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara, mulai dari mengatakan maaf secara langsung, Mengatakan bahwa yang terjadi adalah murni ketidak sengajaan dan aku sudah memberimu pesan singkat ucapan maafku, tapi kupikir itu tidak berguna lagi sekarang, mungkin dengan cara yang sedikit aneh kau bisa memaafkanku. Aku bahkan rela jika kau menyuruhku untuk melakukan apa saja, asal kesalahpahaman ini selesai setelah kita pergi dari tempat ini." Matanya melihatku gelisah. Kami terdiam mungkin ada lebih 7 menit.

"Aku..." Aku masih menunggunya untuk melanjutkan omongannya namun ini sudah terlewat hampir satu menit dan dia belum ada niat menyambungnya.

"Aku masih menunggumu, Minseok." Ini akan lama dan dia akan terlambat kuliah jika hanya diam saja sementara pikirku tidak begitu.

"Baikan?" Memastikan bahwa kami sudah akan menuju kesepekatan berdamai Suaraku terdengar mendesaknya.

Suara nafasnya yang dibuang kasar dan tatapan matanya yang semakin melembut menatap kearahku bagai angin segar yang berhembus diwajahku.

"Baiklah kita baikan. Aku akan benar-benar marah jika kau melakukannya lagi"

"Tidak akan."

Tanpa bisa menunggu waktu lama karena terlalu lega aku segera membawanya untuk kurengkuh, berulangkali mengecup rambutnya, menenggelamkan wajahku untuk memberinya kecupan singkat dan hangat di leher. Mataku tak sengaja melihat gundukan dadanya, dan mengumpat dalam hati untuk mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa –jangan sentuh benda itu lagi- atau aku akan mati. Fokusku beralih ke lehernya lagi, dia tertawa ringan merasakan lidahku menjilat lehernya beberapa kali.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih." Bisikku berulang ditelinganya dan mencium lehernya lagi dengan memberikan gigitan kecil diantara tulang selangkanya. Jika ada noda kebiruan disana, paling tidak itu akan tertutup oleh Kain. Aku bangga bahwa sekarang hubungan kami sudah resmi membaik. Dan perasaanku benar-benar senang dan lega. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kebahagiaan saat mendapat promosi naik jabatan beberapa bulan lalu.

Perasaan ini seperti, aku sudah bebas lagi untuk menciumnya dan memeluknya semauku.

Dan aku senang dapat melakukannya kembali.

"Kenapa kau menggigitku?" tanyanya menyadarkanku. Buru-buru aku memisahkan kerapatan jarak dada kami. Dan melihatnya dengan mata tertawa. Kuusak rambutnya dengan ceria.

"Kau akan mengerti jika kita sudah menikah sayang. Aku akan sering menggiggitmu diwaktu itu." Dia bergidik melihat seringaianku, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kedua tanganku yang mengungkung lengannya menjadi mengendur beberapa senti. Tapi kemudian dia mendekat lagi dan sedikit berbisik didekat leherku.

"Haruskah kita berciuman?" Alisku terangkat naik. Kemudian seringaianku muncul lagi.

"Aku dalam perjalanan kesana." Kuraup kedua pipinya dengan lembut dan memberikan ciuman yang dalam, hangat dan basah.

Bibir ini milikku kembali.

Desahan senang ku lepaskan setelah menggigit bibirnya dan mengirimkan lidahku menemukan lidahnya yang terasa Raspberry, sama dengan rasa bibirnya, mungkin dia menggunakan Obat kumur dengan rasa yang sama atau mungkin tidak. Atau mungkin Aku tak terlalu peduli sama sekali. Dimana yang penting adalah apa yang kurasakan darinya dan menjadi candu bagiku setelah merasakannya.

Tidak untuk kutemukan kepada siapa saja selain dirinya, meski beribu wanita menggunakan rasa yang sama.

Ciuman ini berakhir setelah dia menarik dasiku seperti mencekik leherku.

Rambutku dia acak menjadi tak beraturan. Lipstiknya kemana-mana. Kupastikan ada beberapa yang tertinggal di bibirku juga.

Kugosokkan punggung tanganku untuk mengusapnya.

Tidak lucu jika aku berjalan dengan lipstik Minseok di bibirku.

Dia terkikik geli. Alisku terangkat satu. Tangannya menggantikan tanganku diatas bibirku dan membiarkannya turun hingga terletak di sisi badanku, lalu mengirim mereka untuk memeluk pinggang nya lagi.

"Ada apa?" kepalanya menggeleng sebelum dia menyapukan lagi telapak tangannya untuk membersihkan sesuatu di bibirku.

"Kenapa bisa tertinggal." Katanya masih tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba kembali membubuhkan ciuman singkat di atas bibirku dengan bibir dalamnya sehingga tidak menimbulkan noda lipstik yang lain. Oh ini benar-benar basah diatas bibirku, dan menjilatkan lidahnya menyapu lapisan atas bibirku dengan sensual.

_Sial! Ini sexy!_

Dia mengusapnya lalu selesai.

"Nah, sudah hilang." Tambahnya, kali ini merapihkan rambutku agar menjadi kembali seperti semula dan menata letak dasiku sampai rapih.

"Apanya yang tertinggal dan sudah hilang?" Dahiku berkerut masih tak paham.

"Noda Lipstikku." Alisku terangkat dua-duanya.

_Jadi benar?_

"Apa kau baru saja menjilatnya?" dia mengangguk, memegang pipiku gantian menciumnya satu persatu berusaha agar tidak meninggalkan noda yang lain disana. Kupikir mungkin dia sedang gemas denganku.

Tanganku masih ada dipinggangnya dan satunya berganti memegang pinggulnya, menahannya. "Kalau begitu berikan Lipstikmu padaku." Gerakannya berhenti setelah mencium pipi kiriku, matanya melihatku bingung, tapi dia tetap melakukannya sesuai perintahku.

"Untuk apa?" tangannya masih mencari-cari keberadaan lipstiknya didalam tas.

"Akan kupakai." Kataku cuek. Matanya memelotot kearahku tidak main-main.

"Kau ingin memakainya di bibirmu?" dia bertanya tidak percaya dengan nada 'Kau serius?'

_Ini akan menarik._

Seringaianku muncul mengerikan.

"Bukan dibibir, tapi dimana-mana. Aku ingin kau menjilatiku dimana-mana. Di dadaku, dipahaku dan ditempat-tempat lain setelah aku mencoretkan noda lipstik disana." Tawaku meledak setelah itu, membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Tangannya terkepal dan muncul lagi dari dalam tasnya, namun kosong. Lalu selanjutnya ia sengaja memukulku berulang kali dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Dasar Cabul! Aku benci! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke Chanyeol, kau tahu!" tawaku masih belum berhenti.

"Aku akan senang jika dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Dasar!" rambutnya tertiup angin dan kurapihkan dengan sisa-sisa senyuman diantara kami.

"Oh, iya omong-omong. Untuk siapa bunga itu?" mataku menjunjuk ke pahanya yang memangku bunga.

Dia mengikuti arah pandangku, dan kemudian tersenyum lagi. Matanya berkilau jika sudah begini.

"Untuk Baekhyun." Ujarnya singkat.

"Siapa Baekhyun?"

"Kakak iparku."

"Huh?"

"Dia pacar barunya Chanyeol."

Kepalaku mengangguk.

Jadi inilah alasan kenapa manusia itu aneh pagi ini heh?

Kurasa aku mendapat bahan ejekan untuk menjahilinya.

Bibirku tersenyum jahat dan Minseok melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" dia bertanya saat mataku menatapnya, tapi aku hanya menggeleng dan menciumnya kembali, lalu membawanya untuk ke universitasnya, dan menciumnya lagi sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari mobilku.

Perasaanku sudah sepenuhnya lega dan aku berjanji akan menjaga hubungan kami agar tetap baik-baik saja seperti ini.

Jangan sampai renggang.

Kalau bisa, aku harus membuatnya tambah hangat.

Atau aku akan benar-benar kehilangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**


End file.
